Los malaventurados no lloran
by kairi-Sparda
Summary: SasuHina- Jamás había sido más feliz en toda mi vida, muchos no aceptaban mi relación contigo, sobre todo por lo que había hecho, pero eso ya no importaría, ya no importaría lo que pensaran, lo que dijeran, lo que te hicieran, ya no importaría más.


_**Los Mal aventurados no lloran **_

_**Holap :3**_

_**Se que no he continuado mis otros fics, pero tenia que escribir este, como siempre, llega la inspiración y si no escribes se va xD, y si, antes de que digan "¿hora esta de cual se fumo?" XD, esta canción es de panda, me gusta panda lo admito, pero esta canción en especial, escuche la letra y pues quise hacer un oneshot. La letra en si es triste, pero no se por que pensé en Sasuke y Hinata xD. **_

_**Escuchen la canción en youtube o busquen la letra, el nombre es "los Mal aventurados no lloran" , es una canción muy buena. **_

_**Como sea es pero les guste el fic x3**_

_**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen blablabla, ya saben lo de siempre xD**_

_**PD: no puse la letra por que no me gusta que interrumpe la lectura xD**_

_**Mejor léanlo mientras escuchan la canción :3**_

* * *

¿Por qué?, ¿porqué tuvo que pasarme esto?, ¿Por qué todas las personas que amo desaparecen de mi lado?, ¿he hecho tantas cosas malas que no merezco ser feliz?

Aun recuerdo cuando te conocí, cuando recobre ese sentimiento que creí perdido hace tanto.

Decidí destruir Konoha, por lo que le había hecho a mi familia y a Itachi, no pensaba dejar a nadie vivo, deseaba matar a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de la aldea que me vio crecer.

Llegue en el día, para demotrar la fuerza que había obtenido, varios Anbus trataron de detenerme, pero simplemente acabe con ellos, llegué a la entrada principal, y ahí estabas tu, junto a nuestros compañeros, "los 9 novatos", así nos llamaban.

Cada uno uso sus técnicas para detenerrme, uno a uno fueron cayendo desmayados, no quería matarlos aún, al final me encontré con Naruto, podía ver su rostro, enfurecido por lo que le hice a nuestros compañeros, detrás de ti estaba Sakura con cara de no querer creerlo, y tu, con tu mirada de miedo, pero pura como la misma nieve recién caída.

Te mire interesado, lo cual hizo que te sonrojaras y bajaras la mirada, me dio gracia tu reacción, y curiosidad el hecho de que no te recordaba claramente.

-Hinata, Sakura, aléjense de aquí y protéjanse- dijo Naruto sin mirarlas.

Hinata, ese era tu nombre, ya lo recordaba, esa niña de cabello corto, y ojos blanquesinos con toques de violeta, Sakura dio un rotundo no como respuesta, tu simplemente negaste pero aun no me mirabas.

-Hump, que esperas dobe, peleemos- le dije sin mas a Naruto, el volteo sobre su hombro para ver a Sakura, ella asintió y se alejo junto a ti.

Naruto me miro de nuevo, puso puse de batalla, yo lo imite mientras tenia una sonrisa de medio lado, como siempre lo hacia, sintiéndome superior.

Comenzamos a pelear, como esa vez en el "Valle del Fin" , Naruto había mejorado durante estos años, pero yo también, la pelea fue larga y ardua, jadeamos por el cansancio, pero finalmente el que callo fue Naruto, se había desmayado antes de sacar el chacra escondido que tenia, varias heridas cruzaban su cuerpo, su ropa estaba sucia y rota, Sakura se acerco corriendo a el, usando su chacra para curarle, yo los miraba, si que se había acercado bastante.

Pero no pensaba dejarlo así, no, también haría desmayar a Sakura comencé a cercarme pero te interpusiste, con una mirada llena de determinación.

-N-no te a-acerques m-más- dijiste extendiendo tus brazos, como queriendo proteger a Sakura y Naruto. Sakura al ver lo que hacías de dijo que te alejaras, que te protegieras, negaste con la cabeza, le dijiste que no pensabas huir, que te quedarías a pelear, por que ese era tu camino ninja.

Esa frase, la había oído de los labios del Dobe, sonreí mas altaneramente, me coloque en posición de batalla, tu también lo hiciste, sabia que eras un Hyuga y yo desconocía el estilo de pelea de estos, ahora que recuerdo, jamás te vi pelear en los exámenes chunnins, supongo que fue por que estaba en el hospital, entonces sería interesante ver tu técnica.

Activaste tu línea sucesora mientras me acercaba corriendo a ti, lance un golpe y lo desviaste con una de tus manos mientras que con la otra golpeabas mi hombro, solté un quejido de dolor, me habías tocado levemente pero no podía sentir mi brazo, te mire con enfado, me percate que tu especialidad eran los ataque de corto alcance, así que te atacaría d lejos, espere a que mi brazo respondiera un poco, lanza mi Katon contra ti, hiciste cara de sorpresa, pero hiciste algo que no esperaba, comenzaste a crear hilos de chacra con tus manos, y comenzaste a moverlas a una velocidad impresionante, una red de chacra se formo ante ti rechazando mi Katon.

Estaba cada vez más enfadado, como era posible que me detuvieras, te mire a los ojos, reflejaban determinación pero también un eje de tristeza, eso hizo que me desconcertara por un momento, ¿Por qué estabas triste?

-O-onegai no q-quiero pelear c-con usted U-uchiha-san- me dijiste en un tono suplicante, pero determinado, sentí extraño que alguien me llamara por mi apellido.

Te mire incrédulo, lo sabía, no te gustaba pelear, por eso tus ataques eran defensivos, sonreí, me habías sorprendido, un ninja que no gusta de las peleas, simplemente extraño.

Relaje mi posición y suspire, te mire directamente a los ojos, tensaste tu cuerpo, tus mejillas se tornaban rojas, pero aun así no desviabas tu mirada.

-Te haré una propuesta- dije fríamente. Asentiste lentamente.

-Si logras derrotarme, me iré de nuevo, pero no me olvidare de mi objetivo ¿entendiste? – te dije mientras activaba mi Sharingan de tres aspas.

Te sobresaltaste, pero después frunciste el seño y asentiste con más determinación en tu mirada.

Comenzamos a pelear, cada golpe que te lanzaba pasaba cerca de ti, pero los esquivabas ágilmente, igual tu, cada golpe lanzado pasaba cerca de mi, pero igual lo esquivaba, la pelea duro bastante, comenzabas a cansarte al igual que yo, pero un simple descuido hizo que bajara la guardia y aprovechaste la oportunidad, golpeaste mi pecho de lleno, sentí un dolor agudo y luego nada, todo se volvió oscuridad.

Comencé a abrir lentamente mis ojos, le luz me lastimaba, así que los entrecerré, trate de ubicar el lugar donde me encontraba, mire alrededor, a simple vista parecía un hospital, abrí desmesuradamente los ojos, ¿Por qué estaba en un hospital?, ¿Quién me había traído?

En eso se abrió la puerta, lo que hizo que me incorpora rápidamente, y entraste tú, con unas cuantas venditas en tu cara, y con unas flores, te sobresaltaste al verme y te sonrojaste, en cambio yo esta sorprendido, había lastimado a muchos, incluso a ti y me traías flores, era simplemente ridículo.

Me saludaste con una reverencia, simplemente desvié mi mirada, no comprendía todo aquello, ¿Cómo podías perdonar a alguien tan fácilmente?

Te acercaste y preguntaste como me sentía, simplemente emití un gruñido, sonreíste, podía sentirlo.

Colocaste las flores en un pequeño florero junto a mi cama, me sentía desconcertado, ¿Por qué hacías eso?

Te acercaste a mí lentamente y me tocaste el hombro, volteo la mirada hacía ti y vi tu rostro, sonrojado. Levante una ceja esperando. Me pediste que me recostara pero que comenzaras a curarme. ¿Cómo?, ¿escuche mal?, ¿como alguien podía hacer eso, ayudarte, curarte, después de lo que haz hecho?

Me estaba enfadando, no podía existir alguien tan puro de corazón como tú, me levanta bruscamente, lancé las sabanas lejos, y te tome fuertemente délos hombros, aprisionándote en una pared, te asustaste y bajaste tu mirada. Comencé a reclamarte, el por que eras buena, el por que me ayudabas, el por que me habías perdonado, tu, simplemente mirabas el suelo.

Cuando me di cuanta de lo que había hecho, te solté y te di la espalda mientras pronunciaba un débil ¿Por qué?, al aire, estaba enfadado, pero triste, las lagrimas querían salir de mis ojos, hace tanto que había dejado de creer que en el mundo existía la bondad y el amor, pero ahí estabas tú, la muestra viviente de que aun existía todo aquello.

Para mi sorpresa me tomaste de los hombros y me diste la vuelta lentamente, yo no quería mirarte a los ojos, no quería que vieras lo débil que soy, tenía la cabeza baja, pero tú con tus delicadas manos la levantaste, y me miraste a los ojos, y lo vi, aquellos ojos que primero me habían llamado la atención ahora me habían capturado por completo,

Los mire atentamente, estaban vidriosos, detenías tus lagrimas, no querías mostrarte tampoco débil ante mi, me sonreíste dulcemente, como si me entendieras, y me abrazaste, me abrazaste tan dulcemente que, no te lo negué, al contrario, me sentí tan bien que te apegue más a mi, pero tenía tanta tristeza acumulada que llore en silencio, las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas mojando tu cabeza, te separaste un poco de mi, me miraste y con tus pulgares limpiaste mis lagrimas yo solo me dedique a sentir el suave rose de tus dedos sobre mi rostro, estabas sonrojada, lo que me causó un poco de gracia, mire tus labios, de pronto sentí la necesidad de probarlos, de saber si tu amabilidad y amor podían ser compartidos conmigo, tome tu rostro con mis manos, me miraste con duda y asombro y a la vez, comencé a acortar la distancia entre nosotros y te bese, fue un beso tierno y suave, primero tensaste tu cuerpo, podía sentirlo, pero luego te dejaste llevar como yo, nos unimos en un beso dulce y tierno, que lentamente comenzaba a volverse mas salvaje.

Y fue, con ese beso, como selle mi destino y el tuyo.

Jamás había sido más feliz en toda mi vida, muchos no aceptaban mi relación contigo, sobre todo por lo que había hecho, pero eso ya no importaría, ya no importaría lo que pensaran, lo que dijeran, lo que te hicieran, ya no importaría más.

En una noche de luna llena, una guerra estalló, varias aldeas peleaban entre ellas, incluida Konoha, todos los shinobis fueron llamados para pelear, no se cuanto tiempo llevábamos peleando, luchando por la aldea y por nuestras vidas, pero sentía que todo se acabaría pronto, que volvería estar a tu lado, para ver tu sonrisa, tus sonrojo y esos hermosos ojos que me cautivaron.

Estaba peleando contra unos shinobis de la aldea del sonido, pero permanecía junto a ti atento a cada movimiento que hacías, pretejías a las personas de aldea pera que huyeran y se refugiaran, sonreía satisfecho al ver como cada ninja que te atacaba caía lejos de ti, pero me vasto un segundo, una leve distracción para acabar con toda mi felicidad.

-¡Sasuke! gritaste, comenzaste a correr hacía mi, yo no reaccionaba, entonces gire sobre mi mismo, ahí estabas tú, con los brazos extendidos, dándome la espalda, te miré con los ojos totalmente abiertos, que había sucedido, entonces, de pronto comenzaste a caer, yo veía todo aquello en cámara lenta, caíste y yo te detuve, te tome entre mis brazos, veía tu rostro, no quería ver nada mas que tus ojos, blancos como la luna que ahora iluminaba el cielo y la tierra.

Vi tu rostro, estaba cubierto de sangre, y de tus labios salía un hilillo de sangre, sonreías, ¿por que sonreías?

-Me a-alegra que e-este bien S-sasuke- dijiste mirándome a los ojos mientras tomabas mi rostro con una de tus manos, por alguna extraña razón, yo también sonreí, y tome tu mano con la estabas acariciando mi rostro, veía como tu mirada se apagaba lentamente, y lagrimas acensaban por salir de tus ojos y también de los míos.

-P-perdoname S-sasuke- Me decias moviendo tu mano suavemente. ¿Perdonarte?, ¿por qué?, no habías hecho nada malo.

Silencie tu boca con uno de mis dedos, no dejaba de sonreír.

-Todo estará bien Hinata, ya veras que todo será como antes- te dije mientras acariciaba tu rostro, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de tos ojos.

No, no llores, no me gusta verte llorar, no me gusta verte sufrir, sonríe, sonríe como siempre lo hacías, sonríe, para que mundo vuelva a tener luz, sonríe para que pueda recuperar todo aquello que creí perdido, sonreí solo para mi.

Como respuesta a mis plegarías sonreíste, y en se mismo momento tu alma dejo tu cuerpo, cerraste tus ojos, te veías tan apacible y tranquila, como si durmieras, como soñaras, como si estuvieras en aquel mundo carente de dolor y sufrimiento.

Fue entonces cuando caí en cuenta que, me habías protegido de un ataque, que habías muerto protegiéndome, por ese amor que sentías asía mí.

Llore, llore como nunca lo había hecho, mire al cielo, estaba comenzando a llover, parecía que él también lamentaba tu partida, lamentaba que el amor y bondad del mundo, al igual que mi amor y esperanzas, se habían ido contigo, dejándome sólo en este mundo.

Tantas veces he deseado estar a tu lado, pero soy tan cobarde que no puedo hacerlo, simplemente no puedo tomar mi vida, no podía.

Deseaba poder decirte que aquí todo era peor, que contigo se fueron mis ganas de vivir, veo todo sin color, sin sentido, sin nada, tu eras la luz que mi iluminaba.

Desearía poder abrazarte una vez más, poder besarte y decirte cuando te amo, cuanto te extraño, cuando deseo que este aquí a mi lado.

Simpre espere mi muerte, por que sabía que ahí estarías tú, esperandome con esa hermosa sonrisa, y los brazos abiertos.

Pero ahora me doy cuenta que el amarte fue un error que pague muy caro, y que de ahora en adelante, no volvería a amar a nada ni a nadie, por que ahora se que el amor me había hecho débil y que la felicidad, no existe.

* * *

_**Bueno espero les haya gustado xD**_

_**Si me gusta que mis historias terminen trágicamente uu**_

_**Pero pues que le vamos a hacer xD **_

_**Espero sus reviews, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo :3 **_

_**Tal vez depuse haga one shots de estas índole xD**_

_**Nos vemos x3**_

_**Kairi-Sparda**_


End file.
